


to fly with paper wings

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Multi, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We share the same sky. Tell me, do you see what I see?





	to fly with paper wings

**Author's Note:**

> yes, a wingfic. because i love wings and winged people!!! it was **bound to happen!!! _sooner or later it was gonna happen and here we are!!_**
> 
> also yah another multi-chapter fic. I_Never_Learn.jpeg

_The 'Ancient Sky Capital', Fraummel._

_Invisible and impenetrable, save for an event that happens once a decade. It is the home to creatures called the Solci (singular: Solcus). According to the books, they look just like us except for the fact that they have wings that span larger than their arms, sometimes even larger than their bodies. Their wings are mostly white in color, but some have hints of other hues too..._ Hm? It says here that there have been solci that have lost their wings."

"Eh? How come?"

"There's a lot of reasons. But the most common reason is that _some young solci have been captured during their period here. Solci wings are worth a fortune,_ it says. _Their wings can be removed by force, which greatly shortens their lifespans by the thousands."_

"That's a long period of time! So, they live that long normally?"

"Yeah, you can say that again. And yes. According to this book, at least, the oldest recorded solcus age is 2,859 years old. See this guy here? That's him."

"He looks like he's as old as Uncle Juuzou, don't you think?"

"If he heard you say that, he'd feel really hurt," I close the dusty old tome, placing it under my arm. "Anyways, I'm going to take this book home."

"That's all you're gonna read? I want to know more," Ran says, pouting at me. She can't read Vesian, so I'm the closest source she has for more information about the solci. "I'll tell you more about them once I've finished reading. There were some words that I couldn't understand, so I'm going to ask dad about them."

"Okay then! You promise you'll tell me?" She looks at me, face like a starved and begging kloonpa, "Promise me you'll tell me more, Shinichi!"

"Yes, yes. I promise. Now go, shoo. Don't you have hand-to-hand combat training with Kyougoku?"

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" She runs out of the library, bookbag and all.

That girl, always in a rush.

* * *

 

 _"The solci come into contact with rilins once every ten years. It is an event called the a-abo... absul... 'The Absolution of Foretisa', named after the creator Goddess' sister, who was punished for her crimes, to live a life of solitude, away from her other siblings, only being allowed to see them once in a long period of time,"_ Right. Mom told me about this story already.

 _"In the present time, we are able to interact with the solci for a month. It is always the solci coming to us, as their land stays unseen. Instead, the solci fly down here. Some of them, the stronger ones, fly down on their own, while others bring with them these beasts called hru... hrulloas. They are gigantic winged beasts twice the size of mammoths that feed on precious metals._ So, I guess there's a lot of gold over at Fraummel?"

"Not gold. Frozen titanium." 

Frozen titanium? Where have I heard that before? Probably in the book somewhere... aha, found it. _A rare metal believed to be mythical. It is said that Fellossus the Great once wielded a spear made of frozen titanium to slay the Serpent of Storms._  I think Dad once told me that he had help from 'a blessing in the sky'. "So the 'blessing in the sky' that Fellossus mentioned was a solcus helping him out?"

"Yes," Dad says, placing his book down. He grins at me, "Nice job remembering."

"Please. I'm 8 years old, I can remember something like that, at least."

"And yet you still forget your own birthday."

"Oh, shut it."

"Boys," Mom's voice rings from the kitchen, "No arguing on the dinner table."

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, Yukiko."

"So, are you excited?" Dad's been asking me the same question ever since the month changed. Frankly, I don't really care. But I am curious. Just a bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

"I guess?"

Dad looks at me with what Mom calls his 'deep-thinker' look, "The last time I saw them, Chikage looked very close to going into labor. I have a feeling you'll be very preoccupied soon."

Aunt Chikage. I haven't met her and Uncle Touichi since I wasn't even alive the last time they came to Helian, but Dad and Mom tell me a lot of stories about them. Leave it to those two to have solci friends too.

And if Dad is to be believed, I guess I'll be having a solcus my age as a...n acquaintance, then. Interesting.

"Since I'm gonna be preoccupied soon, can you help me with my readings? The ones about grafnels. We're supposed to write an essay about creatures that have gone extinct. I got the 'grafnels'. I haven't found anything about them in the library, I think my teacher's doing this just to be mean."

"Or, she has high hopes for you. You're a very bright child, Shinichi."

"Heh, I guess!"

* * *

 

A week later, there's a knock on our door.

I'm getting ready to head to school when Mom goes to answer.

She lets out the loudest squeal I've ever heard from her (and that's saying something).

"Chikage!! It's been so long!"

"It really has!" A voice I've never heard before answers, "Ten years, in fact!" And then the two ladies laugh.

"Shinichi! Yuusaku! They're here!"

Right. The Absolution of Foretisa starts today!

Our one-month companions were finally here.

Dad and I walk to the front door, and I'm barely hiding how excited I feel. (Okay, fine! I admit that I'm actually a lot more excited than I said I was!) This was it! I was finally going to meet a solcus!

The first things I see are the wings, of course. The books described them really well, and there were illustrations, but the pictures don't compare to the real thing. Seeing them up close is better. They're very pretty and very big. The next thing I notice is the eyes. I didn't know that shade of blue could exist. Three pairs of eyes all that same shade of blue. Really pretty...

"Oh! You must be Yukiko's little boy! Shinichi, right?" The woman, who must be Aunt Chikage, goes down to look at me eye-to-eye. "Yes, sharp eyes. Just like my Kaito." She regards the boy beside her. He frowns at her and says something in Fraummeian, and she laughs at him. "Come on, Kaito. Don't be shy."

"Who's shy?" He scoffs, answering in slightly accented Heline. He turns to me, "Hello, I'm Kaito. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Shinichi."

We shake hands. When I let go, a flower has appeared in Kaito's hand. I don't know what it is, but it's a beautiful shade of blue.

"For you!"

"Thank you..."

* * *

 

And that's how I met Kaito.

**Author's Note:**

> I am never ever going to do worldbuilding ever again. Kudos to authors that have the patience and the passion to plan lore and all that other stuff.


End file.
